The Thief and Voodoo
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Mz. Ruby as a child meets a young raccoon, who ends up becoming her first friend. This change in history will lead to two souls finding happiness with each other. First ever Sly and Mz. Ruby fic.
1. Chapter 1

The thief and voodoo

chapter 1

hey people, let me give you all a new story to look forward to. My first ever sly cooper story. This will be the first story showing a great relationship between sly and Mz. Ruby. I know it sounds crazy, but like I said before, if it's a pairing that hasn't been created or it's very rare, then I can make it work. Which means that I will be able to make this work. I also got the idea for this pairing after seeing a few good pictures of these two together. If you've seen them then you know where. Also, I will be changing the age difference around for it to make more sense.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep within the Haiti jungle is known to house several kinds of odd and strange creatures, most of which are extremely dangerous.

But right at this very moment, we find a small, young alligator, crying her eyes out as she sat alone in the dark foliage.

She was a young female dark green alligator with a lightish green belly and mouth, along with a single tooth poking out of her mouth and spikes on her tail, and dark blue hair in two pigtails that had a red band on both and had a pink skull in the center of her hair. Her attire included a pinkish sleeveless shirt,with one gold ring on each of her ankles and two on her wrists. She also had a red jewel in her belly and a gold necklace around her neck.

This young girl would later be known as Mz. Ruby, but that wouldn't be for several years. For now, she goes by the name of Ruby.

Ruby continued her crying as her sadness didn't seem to let up. She couldn't help it; she had a good reason to let out all her sadness. Ever since the kids who lived near her home had learned about her interest in voodoo magic, they stayed away from her.

She was born into a family of mystics, who had the power to not only see contact spirits; but also raise the dead.

She had been taught how to raise the undead not that long ago, and it didn't do so well in getting the other children's good sides. As soon as they saw her gift, they ran as fast as possible away. Even when she told her parents, they told her that most people wouldn't be able to truly understand them.

So here she was, letting her sadness and frustration out as she curled herself into a small ball and just rested against the cold jungle ground.

She felt her eyelids droop shut for a moment before they suddenly sprang open after she heard a noise. Being in a dark and dense jungle didn't stop her from hearing odd noises, but she had gotten used to it. This noise however was completely new for her and caused her to pushed herself up and listen closely.

She listened as it sounded like a pair of small footsteps. She listened and focused on a small part of leaves that were soon pushed apart to reveal a new figure she had never seen before.

The figure seemed to be small like her, had gray fur with black markings around his face that made him look like a burglar, while his attire consisted of a blue elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, and a blue peasant's cap.

Sly Cooper had been surprised that he and his parents went on a vacation trip to Haiti, but he was even more confused on why he heard crying out in the jungle as his parents got their tents ready. Being curious and young, the raccoon went out in search of the noise and stumbled upon a young alligator, a girl by the looks of her clothes, who seemed to be the one who was crying.

After being discovered by the young alligator, Sly saw a chance to see what was wrong. So being the young minded individual he was, he stepped out of the brush and stood a few feet from the girl alligator. "Hey there."

Ruby didn't know what to say as this young raccoon child stepped out of nowhere, and just walked up and greeted her. It was completely opposite the way the other children acted around her. Seeing the raccoon waiting for a reply back, Ruby could only greet back the only way she could. "What do you want?" granted it wasn't the nicest way to reply, but with how sad and frustrated she was right now it was no surprise.

Sly didn't seem deterred by the reply as he probably guessed she might still be upset. "I just came here because I heard crying? Are you alright?" asked Sly.

Ruby wiped her eyes before looking away. "I'm sad. None of the kids around want to play with me. They're all scared of me." replied Ruby who had a feeling this kid would be like the others.

"Why is that? Why would they be scared of a cute girl?" asked Sly who was too young to know how much those words would be in the future.

Ruby felt her face heat up and didn't know why. She looked at the raccoon boy and tried to keep her gaze on him as she found it was harder than she thought. "They're scared of what I can do."

"Well, what can you do?" asked Sly who felt eager to see what this young alligator could do.

Ruby didn't look him in the eyes and just closed her eyes as she focused her powers to calling a spirit. Soon a spirit that seemed cat-like floated out of the ground with glowing yellow eyes. Ruby reluctantly opened her eyes to the raccoon and expected the scared look in his eyes, but was astonished that nothing but awe was held in them.

Sly himself was stunned with awe at what he was seeing. His parents were never into believing spirits were real, but he always wondered about them. Now here he was, looking at an actually ghost that this girl just made. She was amazing.

"That's amazing! How did you do that?" asked Sly who wanted to learn more from her.

Ruby was stunned at the enthusiasms that this raccoon was showing. He didn't show fear, or disgust with what she could do. She brought one of her claws up to her face and saw a tear. She was crying. But not with sadness, she was happy. These were tears of joy.

Sly saw the alligator girl was begging to cry and began to get nervous. He didn't know he made her sad or angry again. So being the naive child that he was, he did the only thing he could think of that he learned from his mom. He wrapped his arms around her and began to give her a hug.

Ruby was stunned once again today. This raccoon suddenly gave her a hug and she could feel how warm he was. It felt truly pleasing to her as her species were cold blooded and couldn't maintain their own body heat. So young Ruby returned the hug and pulled the raccoon boy closer to her.

Sly smiled at what he thought was his accomplishment of calming down this nice girl.

"Sly! Where are you? Time for dinner?" came the loud voice of Sly's mother as she called out to her son.

Sly reluctantly pulled away from Ruby who wasn't too thrilled with seeing him pull away. "Sorry, but my mom is calling me back for dinner. Hope we can play again tomorrow." replied Sly as he turned and began his trek to the campsite.

Ruby was disappointed that he was leaving, but felt happy that he said he would play with her tomorrow. Suddenly, a realization hit her as she turned to the raccoon about to leave her sight. "Wait! What's your name?" asked Ruby who wanted to remember the name of the mysterious boy.

Sly turned and felt embarrassed for not giving his name to a new friend he just met. "The name's Sly, Sly Cooper." replied Sly who felt a little pride at giving his full name.

Ruby liked the sound of that name and replied, "My name is Ruby. Can't wait for our lay day, Sly." replied Ruby who shared a smile with the young raccoon as he gave her a thumbs up and left the clearing to head back to camp.

Ruby felt her face heat up again and couldn't suppress a giggle at what she just accomplished today. Today would definitely would be something to remember. It would be the day she made her first friend, Sly Cooper.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, I present another crazy pairing that will make you all wrap your minds around this one. Now let me go ahead and explain that this little meeting will change the outcome of the Sly Cooper history. And let me just say I think that went well as if you really think about, the thing Mz. Ruby never had was a true friend. Sure she was part of the Fiendish Five, but they were just accomplices. Now it may seem odd, but I will make it work. And be sure for a big change for Ruby in the future chapters. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

The thief and voodoo

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Time-skip)

Deep within the Haitian Jungle is where one would find a place people would keep their children away from.

Said place happened to be a large alligator skull-shaped temple that resided far above a ghost production facility that was being guarded by Voodoo Mystics as it mixed the swamp water with several bones sticking out of there.

Deep within the Skull-shaped temple is where we find a shadowed figure as they sat on their impressive throne that was made of bones and skulls. The figure's right hand was in the light that the skull-shaped torches were casting and the hand revealed to be a claw that was green and scalie with a few gold rings on the arm.

The figure let out a bored sigh as most of their work was finished for the week. They had finished production on their ghost production factory, check. They had acquired an extremely large snake for security measures, check. Had an impressive hideout that made people too scared to come, check.

They pretty much had conquered the entire jungle with their servants and ghost minions, but after completing all that, it quickly dwindled some of their time and left them extremely bored. Sure they had an impressive hold over most of the jungle, but it was pretty much pointless when not many people came here in the first place.

The figure stood up from their throne and walked into the light to reveal an anthro alligator with curves to her young body, that had a pink colored shirt that strained against her impressive c-cup bust. Her light green underbelly was shown with a red jewel in her belly. Her fingernails and toenails were all painted red. She had two golden rings on her wrists and one on each of her ankles. Her jaws held sharp teeth and had spikes on the tail that slipped out from behind the loincloth that covered her lower regions, and also revealed her long, slender, and firm legs with visible muscle on them. She had a red bandanna on her head that covered the top of her blue hair.

Ruby let out another tired sigh and held up an item that was held by a piece of string. The item in question was a small emblem of a blue and white raccoon head that made it truly look like it was wearing a mask.

Ruby sighed as she held the emblem with gentleness and smiled as she let her memories come out and relaxed as she remember how she came into possession of this.

(Flashback)

It had been two days since the young Ruby had met with Sly, and it had been the best moments of her life. It was within those two days that she experience true joy that all children should have. It was during those days that she and Sly experienced all kinds of games that she never played with the other children.

Games like hide n seek where Sly actually found it funny to see Ruby trying to hide as one of the small logs due to her green skin in the dark water. When she first tried that, the kids thought she was trying to eat her, but he complimented her and said that she was good with blending in with the environment.

They then explored the jungle where Sly took to the vines quite nicely after Ruby showed them to him. He swung on them as though he was a monkey. Ruby pouted when she slipped and fell into the water after losing her grip on the vine. She was close to tears, but Sly did a good thing by pretending to slip as well and splashed down next to her. He just turned to her with a smile and caused Ruby to share a laugh as they began a splash fight, all the while laughing their little hearts out.

But soon those two days met a sad end as Sly's vacation ended and he had to say goodbye to Ruby while his parents packed up the tents.

"But I don't want you to go." replied Ruby who was about to let the tears out at hearing her first real friend leaving.

"I know. I don't want to leave, but my parents say we have to head home. I'll miss you." replied Sly who didn't want to leave his close friend alone either.

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Ruby who knew she couldn't make them stay, but wanted to have hope that she would see him again.

"I got something that should make you feel better." Sly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal emblem that resembled a raccoon that his parents gave him. He held it out to Ruby who held it and examined it. "Consider this a promise that we'll meet again in the future when we're older."

Ruby felt astonished and happy by the gift and pulled Sly into a hug which he returned. They both pulled away reluctantly and waved goodbye to each other as Sly hopped into the car and waved goodbye to his friend as he and his parents drove out of the jungle.

Ruby looked down at the symbol and felt something in her. A feeling that made her feel an emotion she hardly ever felt. A feeling she only first felt when she was revealed to be a mystic by her parents. Determination. She felt determined to not only be a great mystic, but to also see her one true friend again. She turned around and headed home as she had a lot of work to do for the years to come.

(Flashback end)

Ruby let the symbol dangle from her neck and returned to her throne as she enjoyed the memories of her first true friend. He may have been young, but he still cared enough to play with her, and that truly made her happy. Even as she looked at the symbol, she could feel her jaws turn up into a genuine smile as she imagined the symbol to look like Sly's smiling face.

It may seem odd on why she had taken control over all the Haitian jungle, but she actually had a good reason. It was during her first year of being a teenager that the people of the village that lived near her parents home decided that they had enough of her family. They marched to their home with torches and ended up burning their home down.

Luckily her father built their home on top of a trapdoor that led to a series of tunnels around the swamp that their ancestors made. Her parents had made it out safely, but she ended up getting lost within the tunnels. She found herself in the area that would later become her hideout. She was scared at not being with her parents, but learned from her parents that if they were ever separated, it would only be a matter of time before they found each other. It also helped her to have Sly's gift that made her feel at ease that she decided to be strong and live on her own for the item being. She eventually strengthened her powers to summon large amounts of ghosts and eventually had Voodoo Mystics to help protect her home.

It would later become years before she got a message form her parents. They had made it across the country and had been spending the last few years trying to find her around the remains of their old home and the tunnels. They had managed to get their message through from one of her ghost cats that had gone out on its daily patrol. It met with them and delivered their message to her as they had some shocking news for her.

After hearing about how her powers had become from years of practice, they had told her that it was time for her to live by herself. She was upset as she thought her parents didn't want her, but her mother explained that the reason they couldn't come was because the final stage of her training meant she needed to live by herself a little while longer before her training was complete. They were impressed by her progress and said that after a while they could meet her and were excited and proud.

So for the later years to come, she would slowly take control of the entire jungle and create her every own empire. Sure most of them were ghosts and crazy juju masters, but it still worked.

"Excuse me, madam?"

Ruby's high senses made her react fast enough to look down and notice a frog, smaller than her, wearing a top hat. It seemed funny to see, but she learned awhile ago to never judge a book by its cover. The fact that this frog easily came to her and bypassed her guards proved that point was on the spot.

"Sorry for interrupting you, but my name is Sir Raleigh, and I've come here to offer you an invitation." replied the frog.

"What kind of invitation? Asked Ruby who was now on the defenses because of this frog. If he got this far without problem, he could be really dangerous to fight.

"An invitation to join the group I am in. We are the Fiendish Five. A criminal organization that has banded together to accomplish our own sinister goals. I came here to over an invitation to you, as ordered by my boss." replied Raleigh who used air quotes around the word 'Boss.'

Ruby didn't like the sounds of that and wasn't scared to voice her opinion. "Not my style." replied Ruby as she turned back to her throne and walked away from Raleigh.

Raleigh was mad that she would turn away from him like that. Him! He would have lashed out with his tongue, but he noticed something around her neck. It moved into the light just the right way to reveal the symbol of the Cooper clan. Raleigh was confused why she would have it, but took it as something else. Perhaps she stole it from a cooper's dead body that strayed too far into her territory.

"I see you've already met our enemies, the Cooper clan." replied Raleigh who was too smug to notice Ruby suddenly stop in place with a shocked look on her face.

"From that symbol of theirs, I can only guess that you met a Cooper during his untimely demise, right?" asked Raleigh who was too cocky to notice the look Ruby was giving as she stared away from the frog.

'Is he talking about Sly? If what he says is true, then I can't tell him who gave this to me. I can't take the chance of all of them attacking her base. It would be a disaster for all her hard work to go up in flames. Suddenly, an idea struck them. If these guys were going after the Cooper clan, then did that mean Sly was in danger? She gritted her sharp teeth in anger at just hearing of that.

She held the symbol to calm her nerves to try and keep herself from shredding the frog where he was sitting. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage. If she joined, then maybe she could not only use them to try and find Sly and warn him, but then she could finally see her first true friend since they were little.

She let out a dreamy sigh as though she was a young girl and turned to the frog who finally noticed her taking notice of his presence for what seemed like a while. "All right, I'll join your little group." replied Ruby who wasn't too keen on the idea.

Raleigh grinned and gave himself a pat on the back for what he believed was a good job for his part. "Good. We'll send you the coordinates on where we will meet once we have enough members. You won't regret this, Mz. Ruby."

Ruby gritted her teeth as she was not a fan of being known as that. It left a bitter taste in her mouth thinking about that name, and it made her sound old. She held her tongue as the frog let himself out and gave her something alright. A headache with stress that made her do one thing to take her mind off things. Go off and practice her magic on a few helpless training dummies.

She turned around and made her way to her gym to vent all the extra she got from that stupid frog as she looked down at the symbol and thought to herself. 'Don't worry Sly, I'll make sure they don't harm ya.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We now find a young raccoon that sat on the railing of the balcony to the hotel he and his friends were currently staying at. Luckily it was new, so the employees had no idea that he was the infamous Sly Cooper.

The young raccoon was sitting on the railing as he looked at a replica of his very first Cooper clan symbol. He looked at it as memories of when he was a kid passed by and brought a happy smile to his face.

"Don't worry Ruby. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it." replied Sly as he got off the railing and headed inside as he and his friends needed rest for their big heist tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, I hope you liked the fast update and the changes I made to Ruby. I decided to make her more closer to Sly's age and made her give Carmelita a run for her money.


	3. Chapter 3

The Thief and Voodoo

chapter 3

well people I'm back, and I'm sure you're all confused about a few things. Let me explain the points I'm talking about.

I changed the age difference to have them both be the same age, that way it would be more realistic for a relationship.

The fiendish five have not yet attempted to end Sly's parents, and they have not stolen the thievius raccoonus.

Sly's parents are alive, but the reason Sly is already out being a thief is because his parents suggested he get a head start.

And finally, he met Murray and Bentley when he was a young boy.

So now that everything is covered, let's get on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby didn't know what the expect as she decided to take up Raleigh's offer and was given the instructions to getting to an undisclosed location. When she got there, she was surprised to see Raleigh, and a few others already there. After she was offered a seat by the one who appeared to be a mechanical owl, she was given the opportunity to hear why they became part of the group.

Raleigh was the first to go as he sat on the table for everyone to see him. He went on to explain that he had become a wealthy frog since he was young. But overtime, he grew bored with the wealthy lifestyle and turned to a life of crime and caused ships to crash by making it constantly rain where he was.

The large dog named Muggshot was the next to go. He went on to explain that he use to be the runt of the litter and was constantly picked on because of it. It wasn't until he watched gangster movie that he was motivated to be like them and eventually grew tough and strong, before he took over a local city and filled it full of casino's for anyone to gamble.

The third one to go was Panda King. He explained that he had been fascinated with fireworks as a child, and spent his whole life perfecting in the art. When he went to present his work to the noblemen, they rejected him due to him having nothing but ragged clothing on. That had caused him to become furious with them and intended to make them all pay.

The fourth one was the mechanical owl that seemed to be the most dangerous from what she could tell. His name was Clockwerk. The only thing he explained was that He would wipe out the Cooper clan. Hearing this caused Ruby to narrow her eyes. Luckily she was able to keep her temper in check as she needed to keep cool.

Soon the four members turned to her to hear her history. She thought about whether or not she should tell the truth. If she did that, they would probably try and get rid of her considering she was friends with a member of the Cooper clan. Luckily, she was able to easily come up with a lie that involved her being picked on as a child and creating an army of ghosts to take vengeance. That seemed to be good enough with them as they didn't seem to acknowledge it was a lie.

"Well Mz. Ruby, before you can join our group, you must pass a test first." replied Clockwerk who pressed a red button on the table as several doors opened up and various thugs of different kinds came into the room with different weapons. "You must defeat all of these criminals."

Ruby stood up and gave the mechanical owl a glare before turning around and getting in a ready stance. The thugs chose that as the opportunity to strike and charged at her with their weapons at the ready.

Ruby's hands glowed with a light blue glow as she brought them up and several spirit cat arose from the ground and began to fight against the criminals. They didn't do much damage as each of their strikes merely passed through their bodies.

Ruby merely stood there and let the spirits fight for her and took a glance at the table with the other criminals. Each one seemed to like it as it looked like she made others fight for her. But she already knew that she would have to fight directly to make it seem real. So when one of the criminals got close enough, she ducked his sloppy punch and delivered an open palm strike to his stomach. The strike knocked the air out of him and gave Ruby an opening to deliver a roundhouse kick that sent him into a group of others that had been surrounded by her spirit cats.

She soon looked around her to see that all the thugs and criminals were either knocked out, or were shaking in fright from her spirits. She heard clapping and turned to see the members applauding her work. All except Clockwerk.

Clockwork merely sat there as he stared at the alligator that easily passed the test. No doubt she would be a valuable asset to the group. But what was this foreboding feeling he was having?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Skip ahead to after Sly defeats Muggshot.)

"This is impossible. A little pipsqueak like you, beating a big strong bruiser like me? It ain't right. You want all of that stupid picture book, you gonna have to go down to Haiti, and cross paths with Mz. Ruby. And believe me, you don't want to be you." Replied Muggshot as he lied on the chandelier of his very own hideout.

Sly on the other hand, blocked out the rest of what the dog was saying as soon as he heard the name Ruby. The only Ruby he knew was his first childhood friend. But it couldn't be her that Muggshot was talking about. The Ruby he had known his whole life was sweet and shy.

If he was however talking about the same Ruby, he didn't want to think about that for one second. The main focus was that he and his pals needed to head to Haiti, and try to reclaim more parts of the thievius raccoonus.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry people for there not being enough action in this for ya. I'll try to make the next chapter have a lot of fluff between the two considering he's heading her way. Anyways, enjoy and keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

The thief and voodoo

chapter 4

sorry for the wait, but the meeting between Sly and Ruby starts.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sly leaned back and let his body relax as the trip to Haiti was taking much longer than anticipated. It felt like forever if they were going to meet his first ever friend. He was hoping with everything in his body that she was not one of the furious five.

While it is true they were going to Haiti to fight a Mz. Ruby, that couldn't mean that it was his friend, right? It just couldn't be. He still remembered her when they first met. She was scared of showing what she could do, so the chances of her actually being a criminal mastermind and joining the organization that attacked his parents was extremely unlikely.

Bentley looked in the back of the van and saw Sly in deep thought. "Sly, you alright?" asked the genius turtle.

Sly snapped out of his train of thought and turned to his pal. "Yeah, just thinking about, you know." replied Sly knowing his two friends would know.

Bentley understood and turned back to the front as Murray continued the drive. It was no secret that Sly revealed that he was friends with a girl during a vacation trip to Haiti when he was a kid. He had told them after he met them at school that his childhood friend was called Ruby. It probably was worrying the young raccoon at who they may meet. For now, he needed some time til they got there.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby herself was in her throne room if one were to call it that as she gazed into a crystal ball that helped with locating intruders. This however was no intruder as she was viewing the van that Sly and his friends were riding in.

"Seems Clockwerk was right." replied Ruby remembering the owl letting her know that Sly was coming to her base. This caused two reactions out of her. One was happiness at meeting her childhood friend after so many years. The other was nervousness. What if he truly believed that she was a criminal? What if he never wanted to see her again? These thoughts and more caused her to feel cold inside.

She gripped the token he gave her all those years ago and began to take deep breaths to calm herself down. She snapped her fingers and two spirit cats soon levitated from the floor. "You two, keep Sly's friends busy. I want him to get here on his own."

The two spirits nodded before slipping through the floor to complete their mistress's command. Ruby looked back at the crystal ball and smiled as they were drawing closer and closer to her territory. "It'll be nice to see you again, Sly."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Murray and Bentley could see the thick foliage of the jungle as they were getting closer and closer to their destination. When it seemed like they found a clear path to park the van and let Sly do his job, two see through figures that resembled cats appeared in front of the van and were coming closer and closer.

Murray quickly put the van in reverse and backed up the van as the odd creatures were getting closer. The sudden change of direction told Sly something was going on and he went to the front to see the tow spirits coming for them.

"What are they?" asked Sly who didn't like the looks of this.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that they're a form of ectoplasm manifestation." replied Bentley using the scientific term.

"In English?" asked Sly.

"Ghosts." replied Bentley who held on as Murray had turned the van around and caused Sly to lose his balance. Murray pushed down on the pedal and they down the other path to escape the spirits, while they forgot the backdoor had opened.

Sly saw the doors open but didn't have time to fully catch himself as he ended up falling through the back with his trusty cane in his pack as it fell on top of him.

He saw his friends and the van drive away from the ghosts and apparently didn't notice him missing. He let out a sigh before getting up and putting his pack on and holding his cane.

He looked around his surroundings and began to trek through the dark foliage of the jungle.

He used his cane to help dice away some of the vines and leaves that got in his way. He soon came across what looked like a shore. He looked out to see that water covered most of the floor in front of him.

'Great, I don't suppose a way over this is just gonna pop out of no where.' thought the raccoon who soon saw a vine near him. He smiled at the luck and grabbed it, made sure it was strong by tugging it a little, and began to use his body's weight to swing over the water. As he swung higher, he soon saw another vine and reached out to grab it while abandoning the first.

This soon began to get repetitive as he was now swinging from vine to vine in an attempt to avoid the water. No telling what lay beneath the surface.

He continued to swing and soon began to slow down as he heard something. It sounded like someone whistling a beautiful song. The tune the person was whistling sounded extremely familiar. Sly soon found himself getting closer and closer to the tune.

He soon slid down the vine he was on to land on some surprisingly dry grass and began to head deeper into the foliage. He could hear the whistling much more clearer past this bush.

He pushed the leaves away and could feel his heart get caught in his throat. He was staring at an alligator that sat on a tree stump while her eyes were closed and let her tune waft through the air. He could tell the figure was a she as her long scaly legs were on perfect display for any person to see. He could also see the muscles that were on them and that simply made them appear even more amazing. He was surprised to see her chest straining against her shirt as it looked like it could pop right out. She also had several bracelets on her wrists and ankles. She wasn't wearing any pants, but had a loincloth that covered her lower region. All in all, she looked like a drop dead gorgeous jungle goddess.

The alligator finally seemed to notice him as she stopped her whistling and gazed at Sly with a look that held something in them.

The female alligator gave a smile with her jaw and crossed one of her legs over the other and held her arms under her chest, making Sly feel warm around the face. "Seems like you fulfilled your promise." replied the alligator whose looks could rival Carmelita.

Sly was confused, but soon found an answer as he saw something dangling around her neck. It was a symbol that his clan had used. But it looked like it had been worn for years on account of the age mark son it.

He took a good hard look into the females face and could only mutter one word in astonishment. "Ruby?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, I know it doesn't have a lot of action, but I guarantee you all that things will start to heat up a bit in the next installment.


	5. Chapter 5

The thief and voodoo

chapter 5

well people, I aim to not only give you all a beautiful moment between the two main stars, but I'm gonna be nice and toss in a lime scene for ya.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sly was pretty sure his jaw was hanging open from what he just heard. This was Ruby? This was his first ever friend? It wasn't that he doubted that, it's just that he was stunned at seeing her. She...She was gorgeous! She looked like the wet dream of every man in the world. Sure Carmelita was indeed a fox, but Ruby looked like a goddess in this kind of atmosphere.

Ruby smiled at seeing Sly' mouth hang open after seeing her. It felt comforting to know he found her stunning, but she also felt a little embarrassed from the attention he was giving her. It wasn't like he was looking at her with lust filled eyes, but with a look that said she was beyond comprehension.

"Are you gonna keep staring Sly? I didn't know you were that kind of guy." teased Ruby whose remark snapped Sly out of his daze for the moment.

"Heh, sorry. Guess it's been longer than I thought." replied Sly smiling at the alligator.

Ruby returned the smile and stood off the stump and walked over til she was standing directly in front of the raccoon. Now that Sly got a closer look, she was actually taller than him by a few inches. He had to raise his head to meet her gaze and tried to keep his eyes from drifting south.

Ruby saw Sly try to keep his gaze on her and not her chest and had a naughty idea come to her. She surprised Sly by wrapping her arms around him and pulling him against her in the form of a hug. She felt like laughing at guessing what Sly's face looked like right now. The reason being that his head was placed directly between her impressive bust.

Sly could swear he was gonna pass out from being this close to his best friend's chest. He gulped down his nervousness and returned the hug.

Ruby smiled at the feeling of the hug and let her hand go down a little before stopping on his abdomen. His shirt and fur did nothing to hide his impressive muscles to the alligator who was sure she could give a Christmas tree a run for its money.

Soon both of them released each other form the hug and kept their faces away from each other to keep their blushes hidden.

Sly was the first to control his red face and turned to Ruby. "So Ruby, what's been happening with you all this time?" asked Sly wanting to know how the years have been.

"They've been interesting. Why don't we continue this at my place?" asked Ruby who put two of her fingers in her mouth before letting a whistle come out that echoed across the place.

Sly didn't see the reason for the whistling and could only watch as Ruby held up her fingers count down til they reached one. Soon, a large wave of water rose up and dispersed to reveal an extremely large serpent looming above them.

Sly made a grab for his cane, but Ruby held up her hand before beckoning the serpent to her. It lowered it's head and let the alligator pet it as it gave her a lick of its tongue that made Ruby giggle. The sight made Sly smile at seeing the joy of his friend's face.

Ruby ceased her petting and used her legs to get onto the serpent's head and turned to Sly. "Come on, he won't bite. Much." replied Ruby who helped Sly get on and patted the serpent's head. The large snake rose up and began to slither through the water at a moderate pace to keep the two passengers from falling off.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Both soon found themselves at Ruby's base. Sly was impressed with the place, but didn't see a reason as to why she needed so many guards around.

"Hey Ruby, why do you have so many guards?" asked Sly pointing out the window.

Ruby stiffened up at the mention and let a sigh out before turning to her friend. "Sly, I need to tell you something, but whatever happens, please don't get mad." pleaded Ruby to Sly.

Sly was surprised by the sudden change in his friend's behavior. It must have been something real serious. He nodded and sat in one of the chairs and let Ruby tell her tale.

Ruby went on to explain how her childhood went after he left and how she began to construct her own base. Then came the hard part. She explained how the group that attacked and stole the thievius raccoonus was the group she was part of now.

Ruby looked at Sly with a nervous tension in the air. She prayed he wouldn't hate her for what she did. She did explain though that she planned on helping him learn what they were doing and would never dream of being like them.

Sly looked at Ruby and smiled before wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Ruby just returned it with eagerness.

Sly could feel his shirt getting wet and looked down to see Ruby crying. "Hey, no need to shed tears. It's alright, I'm not mad at you Ruby. I'm actually grateful you would do that for me." replied Sly with complete honesty.

Ruby stared into Sly's eyes and couldn't help but move her head closer to his. He had grown up from the small child that she had a crush on to a mature man that she found quite handsome. Soon her maw made contact with his lips and both suddenly felt like electricity was going through their whole bodies.

(Lime scene)

Both of them pulled apart and gazed into each others eyes before resuming it with more passion as they both let their tongues taste one another and let their hands wonder over the others body.

Ruby pulled back and held Sly's face in her hands. "Wait, let's continue this in my room." replied the alligator who grabbed Sly's hand and brought him to her room that was decorated with features of her culture and the jungle around. She fell on the bed with Sly falling on top of her and the both of them continued their feverish make out session.

Sly trailed his hands over Ruby's perfect waist and shivered at feeling her fingers and nails trailing over his abdomen. He held her closer as her massive breasts was squished against his chest, making him feel how soft they truly were.

They pulled away to catch their breaths for the moment. Ruby gave Sly a naughty look and the young thief soon found himself under the alligator with her loincloth hanging in front of him. If he turned his head the right way, he would catch a glimpse of her pink lacy thong.

Ruby began to eave a trail of small kisses on Sly's stomach before moving her head closer to his groin before reaching it.

Ruby pulled Sly's shorts off and grabbed his limp cock in her scaly hand. "My Sly, I didn't think you would have another cane on you." Ruby let her tongue slide over the raccoon's length and was careful not to cut it with her sharp teeth.

Sly could feel himself starting to get hard from Ruby's warm tongue and reached up to her loincloth and pulled it off before pulling her lacy thong down enough for him to see her slit. He spread it open with his thumbs and moved his face closer and began to give it several licks to her pussy.

Ruby gasped at the feeling Sly was giving her entrance and decided two can play that game. She pushed her shirt up and wrapped her breasts around Sly's cock and began to rub it up and down.

Sly could tell he was so hard that it was beginning to hurt. He probed the outside of Ruby's entrance before pushing his tongue and swirling it around the inside.

"I'm cumming!" exclaimed the two as Sly's semen went flying into Ruby's maw while Sly tried to lap up all the juices coming from her entrance.

Ruby sat up and grabbed Sly's cock and began to line it up with her pussy and would have went farther but felt herself begin turned around to face Sly.

(End of Lime)

"What's wrong Sly? Don't you want to go further?" asked Ruby who felt disappointed at the interruption.

"Of course I do. I want this just as much as you do, but I want to save our first time for when the time is right. This is something I want to fully enjoy with you Ruby. What I'm trying to say, is that I love you." replied Sly shocking Ruby.

Ruby could only hold her claws up to her maw and felt tears coming. She wrapped Sly in a hug that was filled with nothing but joy. "I love you too, Sly. You were my first ever friend. You were never afraid of what I could do, and were even impressed by it. I'll gladly wait til the time is right Sly, cause I love you too."

Sly gave her a smile that made her swoon as it was coming from the one person she would always love. They both shared one more kiss that wasn't filled with lust, but with love as Sly lied down on the bed with Ruby right next to him.

Both of them felt their exhaustion from their orgasms taking hold and closed their eyes, waiting to see the other in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, I hope this lime scene was good enough for you all. I know I don't do that many lemon or lime scenes, but I hope I did a good enough job at this one. And before anyone starts making biological info regarding intimacy between an alligator and raccoon, remember that these are anthro characters, which means they can have the same genitalia as humans. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
